


Deduction for Dummies

by peevee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally and Molly make a few deductions of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deduction for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd actually forgotten I'd written this. It's from [this](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/575.html?thread=6207#t6207) prompt on the very first prompt post of the kinkmeme. (also Molly totally writes fanfiction, you know it's true)

**From:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **To:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **Subject:** freak on his way

_Just a heads up._

**From:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **To:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **Subject:** re:freak on his way

 _today’s rating?_

**From:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **To:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:freak on his way

 _Rough estimate says a 6. Lestrade says 7. Watson staying here so no damage control today, sorry._

**From:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **To:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:freak on his way

_does he want anything illegal?_

**From:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **To:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:re:freak on his way

_Lestrade says he needs to slice the feet open???? Is that illegal?_

**From:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **To:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:re:re:freak on his way

_:(_

**From:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **To:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **Subject:** why me

_just took his scarf off. not sure he knows there’s a lovebite the size of my fist on his neck. can’t stop staring._

**From:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **To:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **Subject:** re:why me

_FFS Molly I did not need to know that.  
Ps. Watson keeps rubbing his wrists. Spotted some rope marks._

**From:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **To:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:why me

_oh my god.  
i’m never going to be able to look him in the face again._

**From:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **To:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:why me

_Watson keeps staring off into space and looking smug/red. Everyone becoming uncomfortable. We’re not detectives for nothing.  
:(_

**From:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **To:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:re:why me

_sherlock refusing to sit down. slight limp. pretty sure he just blushed when I asked if he wanted a chair. OMG!_

**From:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **To:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:re:re:why me

_Again, TMI_

**From:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **To:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:re:re:re:why me

_excuse me while i go and spend the REST OF MY LIFE IN MY BUNK!!_

**From:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **To:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:re:re:re:re:why me

_You have a problem, Hooper_

**From:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **To:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:why me

 _sigh!! but can you just imagine…_

**From:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **To:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:why me

 _NO. My god, woman, have mercy. Doctor Watson is blushing at his phone. God I need some sort of mental scubbing brush to erase this afternoon. Shall we get utterly pissed at mine tonight and watch Dirty Dancing? There’s wine in my fridge._

**From:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **To:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:why me

_it’s a date!_

**From:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **To:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:why me

_See you at 7. If you haven’t stopped imagining the freak and Watson naked by then I will be forced to take drastic action._

**From:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **To:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:why me

_pretty sure that’s just enough time to “get it out of my system”  
;)  
xxx_

**From:** s.f.donovan@met.police.uk  
 **To:** m.g.hooper@nhs.org.uk  
 **Subject:** re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:why me

_…  
I hate you._


End file.
